A connecting structure for connecting a lid body to an opening of a container, etc. is proposed in conventional techniques. For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-35011 discloses a screw-cap type hermetic container, in which a plurality of spiral threads are formed on the neck of a hollow container body, starting portions of each of the spiral threads are formed at intervals in the circumferential direction of the neck, and the width of the thread in front-end portion including the starting portions of each of the spiral threads are formed to be slightly narrower than that of the threads in rear-end portion (Patent Document 1).
The connecting structures described in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publications No. 2000-53150 and 2001-39455 are provided with a plurality of projections on the inner circumferential surface of a lid body, and a curved groove which guides the projections are formed on the outer circumferential surface of a spout of the container (Patent Documents 2 and 3). By rotating said lid body with respect to the spout, each of the projections moves in the curved groove to open/close the lid body.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-35011    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-53150    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-39455